Shattered Reality
by Red's-Fury
Summary: After X2. Tidus and Yuna have been happily married for 20 years. What happens when someon from the past turns their world upside down?may be rated M later. RxR please!
1. Prologue: Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Here is the disclaimer, the premise, and any and all reasons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX, FFX-2, and any of those characters. I only own any characters I come up with myself.

**Premise: **This is 20 years after the good ending in FFX-2. All of the characters are married, but not necessarily happy. After finding a mysterious sphere, Tidus and Yuna are determined to find out the truth behind it. This leads them into more than they expected.

**Reasons:** I know many of you are thinking, "20 years? That's a long time to be married and still have a good story!" Well, I do have a reason. I needed an oldest child of Tidus and Yuna to help them find the truth (if I tell you more, it will ruin the story:P ). The only way to do that was to have Tidus and Yuna married for so long.

Pairings:

Tidus x Yuna

Lulu x Wakka

Paine x Baralai

Rikku x Gippal

LeBlanc x Nooj (LeBlanc got over herself and is now a nicer person)

Dona x Barthello (same goes for Dona)

JJ x OC (a.k.a. Jecht Jr., Tidus and Yuna's oldest)

Lenne x OC (Lenne is the middle child)

Vidina x OC

Chappu x Lana (Chappu is LxW middle child, Lana is PxB middle child)

May be others later.


	2. Chapter 1: The Perfect Life

Chapter 1: The Perfect Life

"Daddy, you promised. Aunt Rikku's gonna be here soon, and I want to talk to her in Al Bhed," Lenne whined, her eyes wide with mock innocence and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Tidus chuckled and held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, you win. Go get your stuff and meet me out in front."

Lenne shrieked and gave Tidus a big hug. She ran to her room and grabbed her Al Bhed primers, her Al Bhed dictionary (a gift from her Aunt Rikku), and her sphere camera.

Tidus stood from the small couch he had been sitting on and stretched. He went into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Yuna was standing at the kitchen counter whipping up her famous "Zanarkand Surprise". When Tidus came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, placing his hands gently on her slightly swollen belly, she leaned back into his embrace, grateful for the break.

"Something smells good," Tidus whispered, "and it's not the food."

Yuna giggled and elbowed him gently. Tidus feigned hurt and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't you have a little girl waiting for you?" Yuna turned back to the food she was preparing.

Tidus turned to the small ice chest and grabbed a bottle of water. "Yeah, but I don't know why she keeps asking me to help her with her Al Bhed. She speaks it like a native now."

Yuna moved to a bowl on the counter next to her cooktop and added a few spices to it. "I can think of two reasons."

"And what would they be, O Wise One?" Tidus took a drink from his water.

Yuna laughed. "One: She's just like her father and wants everything to be perfect."

Tidus almost choked on the drink of water he had just taken. '_Me? Want things perfect?' he thought._ "And the second reason would be…?"

Yuna smirked. "Or two: she's like her mother and just wants to spend time with her father."

Tidus preened at that comment. "Well, that just proves she's a girl. None of the girls can keep their eyes off me."

Yuna glared at her husband until he laughed at her. She picked up the spoon she was using to stir with and threw it at Tidus. Tidus ducked, and the spoon hit the wall behind him. Tidus laughed even harder and doubled over, not noticing that Yuna was closing in on him. When Tidus regained his breath, he noticed that Yuna was standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping the floor. Tidus got down on his knees, pretending to beg for mercy until Yuna sighed, knowing that she could never stay mad at him. Tidus got up and gave her a kiss. He headed out of the kitchen to meet his daughter for her Al Bhed lesson.

Yuna sighed again and picked up the spoon she had thrown. Almost every day had been like this since Tidus had returned. They had the perfect life together. Nothing could ever come between them again.


End file.
